Battle of Love!
by JonasLuvur
Summary: What will happen when Nick Jonas joins the fight? R&R NICK JONAS x SONIC
1. in this crazy wulrd

**Battle of Love!**

* * *

**chapter one: in this crazy wurld**

It was a beautiful day in Hollywood when Nick Jonas decided to check his email! He was sitting by his massive million dollar pool that was lined with beautiful golden turds! On his pink, diamond studded iPhone, he checked his email. He had a few emails from his bros, you know, the usual, but then, just as he was about to close the application, his email tone buzzed. He quickly checked it. How odd, it was from an address he didn't recognize. When he opened it, it was just a bunch of random code! Nick was so scared!

Just then, a strange noise rang in the celeb's ear. It was like a sonic boom, and all of a sudden, a green portal appeared before Nick. He wailed and screamed and scrambled to run away, but the portal sucked him in. Blackness surrounded Nick as he lost conciousness...

* * *

Nick awaok to the sound of chatter.!

_Where am i _he thought groggily. he could barely see. his eye lids were crusted with sleep. he rubbed his eyes and before him, he could see... Blue? Blue fur? His perfect brown eyes widened. He couldn't believ his eyes. it was Sonic the Hedgehog! but he was different... he had pierceings on his ears and they were stretched. he had a black lipring and an eyebrow ring. He was wearing a tight my chemical romance shirt from hot topic and a pair of ripped jeans...

"Who are you?" the hedgehog asked, cutting out nicks thots.

"im Nick Jonas..." nick muttered. "Where am I?"

"you're in the world of Smash now nick." Sonic said! "You gotta join the fight!"

"Ok"

* * *

Nick Jonas was totally scared. He was in this strange area type place! Thy gave him a room but it was shitty in comparioson to his luxurious home in the hills. Nick wanted out of there. That was when sonic knocked on the door.

"hey babe," Sonic said. "You ready to practise?"

"U-Um, sure," Nick stamrted. WHy was he so nervous?

"k" sed sonic.

Sonic brought Nick to the training area. Theyre were other people there. Nick recognized them.

"Hey" nick said, but the others... Ignored hiM!

"Don't worry," Sonic chuckled. "they dont like new faces"

"So wat am I suposed to fo?' nick asked

"You gotta fight"

"Ok"

* * *

Will Nick Jonas conjure the power of the Jonas brothers from within himself? what is nicks secret weapon? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!

YOU LIKE!'/

next chpter preview: nick is visitied by an old foe!


	2. VANILLA TWILIGHT

**Battle of Love!**

**chapter two: VANILLA TWILIGHT**

* * *

Nick was so impressed by Sonic's fighting prowess... He had to admit, it made his chest flutter. Sonic knew all tha ropes, but Nick was still a noob :(

Or so he let off!

Nick was actually with the League of Assassins. It was his ultimate secret. The leque would kill his big bro Kevin and mayb even Joe if Nick ever told anyone about their affiliation! So he kept it a secret, along with his intense fighting skills. EVen tho he was in a craszy world now, he knew he had to keep his secret safe for the sake of his famjam.

But Sonic... Could he be trustworthy?

Nick watched as Sonic trained against dummies, occasionally sending a sly smirk at his new pal. Nick concluded that Sonic was super trustworthy, if not the most trustworthy person he'd ever met.

"Sonic I have to tell yu something," Nick said. Sonic stopped training and tuned to him with his arms crossed. HE was the biggest badass.

"What is it?" Sonic asked, flipping his hair to the side.

"I'm... I..." he stuttered. "Well, Ive been lying to u. I can actually fight."

"You can?" sonic raised an eyebrow. "Let's spar then!"

"k"

Sonic was SUPER fast, but Nick had been trained in many martial arts and knew how to dodge a hit! Neither landed a hit on one another, and a crowd formed, impressed by Nick's ability to dodge sonics moves. After a few mins they parted, panting.

"You can fight!" Sonic chuckled. "But its not over yet!"

Sonic dove at nick at full speed! It was impossible for nick to avoid it, even with his years of underground training with the league. Sonic was about to knock Nick off his feat, when a voice boomed threw the stadium11

"That's enough!" The voice sounded. Nick trembled. He knew that voice. It was...

HIS ARCH NEMESIS, and ex lover...

"Justin? Is that you?" Nick pushed through the crowd, his heart racing. The short boy tried to stand tall, but failed to when his pants started to fall off. He looked so different! He had short blonde hair and tats up his arms and was wearing hot topic.

"Yes it is I..." he said. "Justin Bieber."

* * *

you like


	3. as long as u love me

**Battle of Love!**

**chapter three: As Long As You Love Me.**

The whole room fell silent. Sonic pushed through de crowd so he could stand next to Nick with his chest puffed out. The others, who were Link, Zelda, Samus, Pit, Wario, Marth, Roy, Ike, Kirby, female Marth and Sheulk, were watching Bieb with uneasy eyes. They were ready to bombard him.

"What are you doin here?" Nick dared to ask!

"I'm here for u Nick"

"Ok." Nick paused. "But im not going with u!"

"Then Ill just haf to take you!" Flames surrounded Justin's bod. The room gasped. Justin had a big stero that he held on his shoulder and it started screeching! "_If I was ya boyfriend never let ya go" _and everyone screamed. But going down a fight was not in the nature of the smashers. They had theyre differences, but to face this powerful adversary, they had to work together... With the power of love! Sonic grabbed Nick's hand and the two of them, followed by the others, dove at Justin.

Justin cackled. "You'll never escape, NicK!"

"We'll see about that" Nick and Sonic tackled the juvenile young man, but he was too powerful! Wario jumped forward, leaving the smell of stale onions and farts behind him, and body slammed Justin into the wall. Pit flew up and sliced at Justin, then he was finished, captured by Lunk who used his sord!

Sheulk used a magic spell and trapped justin so he coudnt move!

"Let me go!" Justin scramed, but the others just laughed! Nick and Sonic collected themsefs and got up and walked up to Justin.

"I told you youd never win!" Nick said.

"What do we do with him?" Sonic inquerd.

"Gibe him to master hand," Zelda suggested. Everyone nodded.

"So it shall be done" nick said. Justin was then dragged away by Ike and Marth. Justin looked over his shoulder so see Nick one last time... But Nick was fixated on Sonic. Justin's heart broke.

"That was one heck of a fight" Sonic chuckled to Nick.

"Yeah.." nuck mused. "but something tells me it isn't over yet!"

"Its never over," a new voice entered the convo. Nick and Sonic both gasped.

* * *

Who is the new voice!?

Next chap preview: Will Nick and Sonic find the pece to be together!?


	4. just give me a reason

**Battle of Love!**

**chapter four: just give me a reason...**

Nick's heart was racing. It couldn't be him, the one person who hurt him the most. It was Zack Efron.

Nick nearly fell to his knees, but Sonic caught him.

"W-What's going on?" Nick siad, beginning to cry.

"Nick..." Zack sighed. "I don't know how I got here."

"Nick," Sonic saed. "it seems like you and all your ex-bfs are being taken here! We need to find out why!"

"I CAN'T!" Nick scremed. Suddenly, he pushed Sonic off him! He shoved past Zach and ran down the hall to his room. He slammed the door and slid on it with his back to the floor and sat there crying. He sobbed for sevral minutes before he dragged hymself to the bed. Beside it was a radio with several disks. Nick flipped thru them and searched for one of his own CDs. He really wanted to listen to his song A Little Bit Longer, which he wrote when he tragically found out that he had diabetus :(

But it wasn't there. They had lots of My Chemical Romance, Escapte the Fate, We The Kings, and then e saw it... Hawthore Heights. He played the CD without thinking and laid on the bed.

So cut my wrists and black my eyes...

The lyrics really spoke to him. He didn't know how to handle what he was going thru! He saw two of the most important pepople in his life who broke his heart in one day...

Nick lifted his head when there was a knock at the door. Sonic poked his head it. He was wearing large pink Skull Candy headphones, a torn up 3OH!3 shirt and skin tight pants. He had obviously been to hot topic recently.

"Hey" sonic said.

Nick couldn't stop crying. "Idk what to do!"

"Ive been there."

Nick looked hopeful. "You have?"

Sonic nodded. "Ya. Trust me, I was hurt once, too..." he looekd away wistfully before turning to nick with blazing fury! "You gotta fight, Nick! You gotta conjure this power of love n loss into your fighting and use it against your amoebas!"

"Ok"

* * *

Nick took Sonics advice. They went to de training area n sparred. SOnic was so experienced and dreamy, Nick almost forgot about Justin n Zac...

_Could this be love? _Nick asked himself as him and sonic fouht. He wasn't sure cause it felt so different than when he was with his exes. He'd also never boned a humanoid animal before!

Nick was secretely a furry but his agents forbid him from eveer telling anyone or engaging in furry behavior. he had always been so trapped, so resticted, but now he felt free! But who would show up next!? If it were tru that all nicks exes were coming, then..he was in for a load of heartbreak! could he handle more love!?

find out next time!

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! xoxxo

you like!?

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW!: what will happen to Nick and Sonic's blossoming love when Nick's most recent ex shows up?! One Nick really isn't over?


	5. somebody that i used to know

**Battle of Love!**

**chapter five: somebody that i used to kno**

* * *

The next day things were going pretty smooth. Nick was hanging with Sonic and avoiding Zach! After lunch they went to train. Nick got too comfortable, he thoutht that he was safe from another ex for the day, but he cuoldnt have been more wrong...

Nick and Sonix wur sparring and then they took a break. Nick was super sweaty and took off his shirt. He then went and played some music on the radio. His musical changes had evolved a lot since he met sonic the day before. Now he wanted to listen to bands like Blackveil Brides, AFI, Brokencyde, Never Shout Never and Panic! at the Disco! He also straightened one part of his curly hair so he had side bangs! But he longed for a Hawthorne Heights tee from hot topic :(

Anyway Nick put on "Check Yes Juliet" by We The Kings.

"This is one of my favourite songs!" Sonic exclaimed. It was like him n Nick had known each other thir whole lives. Sonic knew Nick was gorge before but he wasn't sure about hsi feelings. Now they were becoming clear.

His feelings were love.

But Sonic could also see that Nick had been hurt a lot... He carried a heavy heart from all the times it had been broken. Sonic decided it was best to take it slow with Nick for a day or so!

The guys sat on a bench at the side of the gym. They drank kool aid and listened to the awesome tunes. After Check Yes Juliet, Welcome to the Black Parade by MCR came on! They were having an epic time, but then, a voice entered the room... And Nick was slapped by reality!

"No... No not him!" Nick splattered! "Not him..." he instantly started crying and sonic put his hand on his shoulder.

"You have to face him, Nick" sonic sed. Nick refused.

"NIck..." the voice came. A short little man with tan skin and brown hair but was a total hunk walked up to them. Nick's face was hidden. Once the guy stood before them, Nick dared to lift his eyes.

"Moises," Nick whimpered. "What are you doing here?"

"Idk" Moises Arias said! (the guy in the cover for this fic lol :)

Nick couldn't handle it! Moises was his most recent ex and they didn't end well. Moises was the love of Nick's life but they seperated bcuz it wasnt working out but they still had feelings for each other and still dated a bit. Nick knew this one would be the hardest of them all!

Sonic was hurt. He wished that all these random dudes would go away so he could have a proper day with Nick! But Nick ran away from Sonic and Moises. He ran faster than he ever had.

Nick crashed into his bedroom, but this time, he went straight for the stereo. He grabbed the CDs and threw them all over the bed. He looked for the most gritty, gut wrenching, emotional band to help ease his sorrows. He couldn't even think about Moises. He just needed to hear some hardcore music.

He put on Silverstein and laid on the bed, crying hystericly.

_"Your face arrives again, all hope I had becomes surreal._  
_But under your covers more torture than pleasure_  
_And just past your lips there's more anger than laughter_  
_Not now or forever will I ever change you_  
_I know that to go on, I'll break you, my habit!_

_You taught my heart, a sense I never knew I had._  
_I can forget, the times that I was _  
_Lost and depressed from the awful truth_  
_How do you do it?_  
_You're my heroine!"_

The music was helping Nick. He felt like tere was someone out there who really understood him. How was he supposed to move on with Sonic when all his exes were showing up!? They were all a painful reminder of his past heartbreak and trauma!

Nick was now angry. He got up and opened the closet. All he had were the gucci clothes he came with, but someone had stocked the closet while he was out... He grinned as the last tear fell down his cheek. In the closet were many pairs of ripped skinny jeans and band tees. Sonic had been there! Nick put on a tight fitted Pierce the Veil shirt, a pair of dark ripped skin tight jeans and a neon green checkered belt. He put a pair of pink beats by dre around his neck for style. He then threw on a bright blue hoodie from D-tox to complete the ensumble! Oh, but he couldn't forget the shoes. He put on black and white checkered vans.

Nick went over to the mirror and took in his appearance. There was only one thing left to change. He had to straighten all of his hair.

When the transformation was complete, Nick realized there was still something missing. He put a small dash of black guyliner under his eyelids. Looking in the mirror, he saw that he had never felt more like himself. He was still distraight about Moises, but he knew that there was hope. He went outside to find Sonic.

He was going to confess his love.

* * *

I think this is probably the most emotional chapture ive come ou with yet! you like?

NEXT TIME: Nick is ready to take a leap of faith and move on with Sonic... But what will stand in their way this time!?


	6. i live 4 the applause

**Battle of Love!**

**chapter six: i live for the applause! **

Nick went back to da gym to find Sonic. What he didn't expect to find was the brawler Ike! "Hey wut are you doing here?" Ike asked, pounding Sothe's ass.

"Oh, um, sorry, I didn't mean to inturpt." Nick sed sheeply. He blushed then walked away. What a crazy wurld!

Where is Sonc? Nick asked himself. Then... He turned the corner. ANd it was moises and sonic.. Moises was flirting with Sonic! Nick felt so betrayed.

"BABE!" Moises exclaimed! "I can explain!"

"Shut the fuck up, Moises," Nick said. Sonic was staring at nick wydeeyed. He couldn't believe nicks new badass transformation. It was... the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The eyeliner, the tight pants, the neon skull candys... Sonic had met his dream man.

Nick, feeling energized from his previous hawthorne heights session, rushed up to Moises and punched him in the face, crushing his cheek against his knucks. Sonic gasped! Nick knocked Moi on th efloor and kicked him in the ribs several times. Moi began to spit out blood. Nick beat the absolutely fuck out of him, picked him up by the foot and smashed him into the wall, den threw his bod on the ground. Nick slung his arm around Sonic and turned him away.

"Let's get out of here" nick said coyly, and Sonic swooned.

"Wow," Sonic said breathlessly as they walked down tha hall. "That was so... Enchanting."

"I dont' know what came over me." Nick stopped and took his arm off sonic. He got down on one knee. "Sonic, I have to tell you something." Tears formed in Sonics eyez as he took hold of Nick's hond.

"What is it"? sonic asked, his voice shaking with antisipatin.

"I... I love you!"

Sonic cried. "NICK! I... I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Sonic and Nick embraced before kissing hard on the lips. It was the most passionate kiss either of them had ever shared. Their bodies were so filled with love that they felt they'd explode! That was when Justin B decided to come back in the picture...

"Nick wtf!" Justin exclaimed. "Why'd you attack me and get me in trouble? Hand-senpai gave me detention for a WEEK!"

Nick was so enraged that his romantic moment with Sonic was interupted that he pulled out his glock 49 and shot Justin several times in the chest. The boy fell to the ground! But thankfully he was wearing his bullet proof vest so he was ok but Sonic was still so shocked!

"Nick!" Sonic exlcaimed. "Whats happened to u? Yo cant just shoot ppl!"

Nick fell to the ground, crying. "What's happening to me!?"!

find out next time!

BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND!

next chap prev: something trecherous is happening 2 nick!


	7. wrecking ball

**Battle of Love!**

**chapter seven: wrecking ball**

**#triggrd warning: mentions of cutting and sex. Also Sonic's dark past is revealed. **

Sonic wus sitting in the courtyard by himself. He looked down at his blue arms, n there were scars from the old days. Scars that told a story of his past, those times long ago, before he met Nick...

_*two weeks earlier*_

_It was pouring raine, but Sonic didn't care. He ran from the smash mansion (or w.e), after the man, the man wearing black... _

_"Shadow, waite!" Sonic exclaimed! but Shadow the Hedgehoge kept runneing. Sonic sped up. He was alwas faster than Shadow. Eventually shadow stopped running and they skid on their heels to a stop by a huge cliffe where the beautiful scenery could b seen. Sonic panted. SHadow stood with his back facing him. _

_"You should leave," Shadow said callusly. _

_"WHere do you think youre going?" Sonc inqured. _

_"Im done with this place," shadow said. "I'm leaving."_

_"But waht about me!?" Sonic was now crying. his teras corresponded with the falling raindrops. It was the most emotionally charged moment of his young life. he couldn't lose Shadow; not now. Not when the tournament was only weeks awaye._

_Shadow peered over his shoulder. "Sonic... Its over." he dove off the cliffe. Sonic ran and looked down. Shadow was running away, off into the distance. He was never coming back. Sonic was so confused. He ran back to the mansion, but he didn't go to his room. He went to Shadow's. Sonic was wearing a pink top from Hollister, but that just didn't feel right anymore. He tore into Shadow's closet, seeing all of his band merch and tight pants... he realized tha it was time for a change. Sonic stripped from the pink clothes and put on a Blood on the Dancefloor shirt and a pair of tight pants. He then went to the mall and got a few piercings. He returned home and looked in the mirror._

_He felt... Right._

_Shadow was never coming back, bt Sonic would keep a part of him. His style and his musical taste were now his. Sonic wasn't a prep anymore; he was now neo-goth/emo/scene/alternative._

_*back in the present*_

Sonic let out one single teare. He was stronger than that now. He dind't need Shadow; he hadNick. But Nick was in trouble. Nick's new style was... Changing him. Nick was becoming violent. Sonic couldn't tell if it was concerning or a total turn on.

All he knew was that nothing could stand in the way of his new love.

xxo

thanks for the revirws guys! don't worry, this thrilling love story is not over yet.

NEXT TIME: things are heating up between sonic and nick... But are they really ready to take it to tha next level?


	8. trap queen

**Battle of Love!**

**chapter eight: trap queen**

_Darkeness surrounds me. I walk alone in this road. A single teare streams down my cheek as i think of them, of him... of sonic. He is my one tru love. But what is happening to me? I can feel the darkeness engulfing me, swallowing me with its throat. My eyes are closed, the music blarig through my skullcandys... And I hear a knock. _

"Nick? R U in ther?" Sonic asked. Nick was in his room listening to Fall Out Boy.

"Yes." Nick said. Sonic hastily entered, poking his head in. He ws so nervous. When he saw Nick, he gasepd... Nick was wearing full black makeup. Some of it ran down his cheeks from the teares he had been shedding.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked, sitting at the egde of the bed.

"I shot Justin..." Nick said. "That waz so violent. It wasn't like m.e."

"Youre adapting to your new style, Nick..." Sonic placed a hand on Nick's thigh. "You have to fight your dark urges and use them to your advantage. You have to channel them... tht's what I did."

Another single ter streamed down Nick's porceleain face. "How do you stay so strong?" he asked sadly.

Sonic sent him a reassuring, devillish half smirk. "To stay strong... I think of u." They embraced. "Maybe you can think of me to stay stronk too..."

Nick held sonic tighter. "Ok."

They fell asleepp in each others arms.

* * *

The next day, Nick n Sonic awok early to get some training in. They trained all day. It was reaching the anural tournament time and Nick was stoked to enter. To his dismay, his exes, Justin, Zac and Moises were also entering. Nick would have to fight them. Worst of all... He would have to fight Sonic.

It was one thing to spar with Sonc, but to actually fight him!? Nick really wanted to win... But he wanted Sonic to win too!

Sonic noticed Nick's sad eyes looking across the floor and he knew what his love was thinking. "NIck... It's ok." Sonic said. "It doesn't matter which one of us beats the other... As long as one of us wins, that's all that matters."

"Yea." nick sighed. "You're right. We will fight ech other fairly. Right?"

"Of course." Sonic hugged Nick.

But just then, the door to the training area opened. Sonic turned around in curiosity and his jaw dropped.

"Sh... Shadow!?"

* * *

thnks for the reviews. xox. I'm so gladd to see that so many different people are interested in my ficz. u should check out my new nsfw yaoi fic xo


	9. where are Ü now

**All right, who the fuck is responsible for all these reviews? Show yourself!**

**Battle of Love!**

**chapter nyne: where are Ü now**

"Shadowe!" Sonic exclaimed. He stormed up to him. A single teare ran down Shadowe's face.

"Sonic... I'm so sorry." he said. "I had to leave. please understand. My Chemical Romance was playing in Toronto, and I... I could only get one ticket."

Sonic was shocked. Betrayal ran through his veins. "You shud have told me! I would have cried, but... I would understand. No one would pass up the chance to see My Chem live. No one."

Nick walked up to them, glaring at the proximenity between Shaodw and sonic. "Sonic, babe, who's this?" Nick asked.

"Oh, Nick..." Sonic turned around. "This is my ex. This is SHadowe the Hedgehoge."

"Oh." Nick said. He was so jealous.

Sonic turned to Shadow. "Shadow... We have lot to talk about. Nick, would Ü excuse us?"

"Ok..." Nick said. He watched Sonic and Shadow leave. Then, Moises suddenly materialized from behind Nick.

"Nick!" moises said.

"Oh, hey Moi," Nick said with a sad sigh.

"Looks like you got ditched," Moi said. "That sucks."

"Yeah," Nick said. "No, I'm not going to sleep with you, so don't even ask, kthanks."

Moises sighed. "I just wanted to talk, hun."

"K" Nick said. Moises used his powers of deportation to transport them to a little japanese cafe. They sat down n ordered coffees.

"So," Moises said. "Whats on your mind?"

"Well, Sonic's ex is back," Nick said. "ANd it seems like they were really serious. Lyke as serious as we were."

"Uh oh," Moisis said. "Don't wry. I'm sure it will b okay."

"Thanks moi."

They finished their coffees and Moi took them back to the arena. Sonic was still gone with Shadoew. Nick sighed and went to his room. He looked in da mirror nd didn't really feel himself anymore... He started crying as he angrily tore off all his black clothing. He threw aaway the skullcandy headphones, tore off the Fall Out Boy tee, and smudged off his black guyliner with a tissue. He flopped on the bed, crying hysterically. He was so betrayed.

a/n DRAMS! Will Sonic and Nick find love again!?


End file.
